Things Happen
by Fate T. Harlaown
Summary: When you give in to the words of the one you love, you'll do anything just to be with them. But what if it backfires on you and the tables turn around with you being the one left behind, will you leave it like that or will you fight for it?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I think this will work, maybe. I'm not so sure, but I'm writing on my phone.

Read with emphasis please.

* * *

Things Happen

**By: Fate**

**

* * *

**

I don't know _what_ happened...or _how_ it happened.

But what I DO know is that I fell in love. Fell in love with the...

White Devil...

It all happened so fast. Though...

What I don't get is why everyone had a _grudge_ against her.

Why they all _hated_ her.

Why they were all _scared_ of her.

They don't know what happened in her past that made her become _who_ she is now. They don't _know_ her...

Like _I _do.

I know how she _feels_ and I know how she _is_. She's the nicest thing I've ever seen. She's more like an _angel_ than a devil.

MY fallen angel.

I_ love_ her.

I _want_ her.

I _need_ her.

To Be Continue...

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if it's super short, it's just to see if anyone wants me to continue it or not. Comment and tell me? Most appreciated. ^ ^

~Fate


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I just lost the whole chapter for this, so it's my second time writing it, *sighs* anyway. To those who wants me to continue, thankies. You gave me motivation to continue it. ^ ^ Here you go~ enjoy.

* * *

Things Happen

**By: Fate**

**

* * *

**

_The tall and masculine man grasped onto both of my wrists with one hand tightly, I screamed in pain, as his two partners grabbed onto my kicking legs. My eyes opened widely as I took in the situation, I was on the ground with three men on top of me. It didn't look too good. I wanted to escape. I needed to escaped. I heard them laughing and saying something about taking turns. I was not going to give up. Not here. Not to them!_

_I started kicking and managed to kick the man holding onto my left leg, powerfully. He grunted and punched my side, making me scream and spat out liquid, some type which I didn't pay any attention to what it was. He started cursing about how hard I kicked him; I caught my breath and started kicking again, but he took hold of my leg again and sat on it with his knee while rubbing my thighs. I shivered in disgust at how the three of them were touching me._

_The middle man started touching my chin and I bit his finger, which resulted in a headache on the side of my head, due to his punching. I was losing my vision, but my hearing was still good. They started talking nonsense and saying stuff about how it would be fun to torture me and then rape me. I'm not that young to not know what those were. I felt hands slide down my chest and lost my train of thought. My eyes opened widely as I felt his hand rip my uniform shirt apart, revealing a half naked me and a bruise on my left side. He brushed his hands on my chest and I shook and squirmed for him to stop._

_He trailed his hand down and ripped my uniform skirt apart as well, revealing my panties. I screamed once more and was silenced by his fists in my gut. I spat out more liquid and breathed heavily. I didn't want to die like this. I didn't want it to end like this. I felt him rip my panties apart as he couldn't pull them down. They all started laughing once more; to my displeasure, I felt a shiver go down my spine. This was going to hurt, wasn't it? I didn't want to experience this. I didn't want to go through this._

_I heard a zip and looked down to where it was coming from, the man had unzipped his pants and pulled them down. I shifted my gaze from that area as quickly as possible and looked up at my wrists. I struggled but the impact of his hold sprained my right hand. I screamed again for the thousandth time tonight, it really hurt. I kicked and kicked again until I knew I couldn't anymore. They were all touching me._

_With their dirty hands..._

_I felt the two partners stop talking and started laughing. The middle man ran his fingers down my navel and said something about having nice porcelain skin at this age, then he trailed it lower and his fingers disappeared when it reached closer. I felt his presence grab something and it felt like he was smirking to no ends, like he won and got his trophy. I screamed once more, louder than before this time. They just laughed more and said that no one would come for me. Tears started streaming down my cheeks and my vision just went blur._

_Next thing I knew, I heard a hard thud with a growl and yelling from the other pairs. I blinked my tears away and saw the middle guy over me, with something long touching down my thighs. It felt sick to the touch just having whatever that was touching me on me. His hold on my wrists were gone and I crawled backwards, looking up to see what had happened. This small frame stood there in the dark with a medal in it's hand._

_"Get away from her!"_

_I came to my senses. It was a girl. Another girl came to rescue me? My eyes lit up as I felt secured once again, but seeing the two partners turn their attention to the small girl made my worries come seeping back in once again. I opened my mouth to scream for her to run away, but instead, she was the one who screamed for me to run as she charged into the two men. I wobbled my way into a standing position as I held onto a nearby tree._

_She yelled for me to run, with fiery red eyes this time. I turned around and ran away. I regretted it. I didn't want to leave her alone. As I was nearing the end of the park, I heard her scream and that was the last thing I ever heard. I closed my eyes tightly and ran away from the park, and back to my house. Never looking back._

My eyes fluttered open with sweat trickling down my forehead. I was in a sitting position. I looked around and saw that I was in my bedroom. A sigh escaped my lips and I layed back down in bed, with my arm over my forehead. I wanted to know who that little girl was, the one that saved me, but ended up not making it herself. "Mysterious girl...who were you? Are you even still alive...?" I asked myself as I layed in bed for minutes.

I got up and looked at the clock. "Eh? ! It's already this late? ! No way!" I hurridly got out of bed, brushed my teeth, fixed my side ponytail, neatly put on my uniform and dashed out my room to the kitchen. Of course, no one was always home. Mom and dad would go to work early in the morning, Onee-chan and Onii-chan are at college, and me, I'm always at home alone, rushing to school as always.

"I'm off!~" I called out to the empy house and closed the front door, on my way to school.

Upon walking in the front gates, I saw everyone looking at me and whispering things about me that I'm sure were wrong again. I sighed inwardly and just kept walking. _'There's no point in trying to befriend anyone. They all despise me anyway.' _Another sigh came as I walked inside class just in time and sat down in my assigned seat. Everyone avoided my eyes and looked away everytime I turn to look at them.

I looked up at the board when the teacher came in and concentrated on all lectures that was being held today. Things were always the same as always. No matter how many years passed. They always look at me like that. I stopped taking notes for awhile and looked out the window, seeing the track team running today, like any other day. _'I wonder how it's like to run...does it feel nice with the wind up against your face?'_ I pondered to myself as a certain girl popped into my head once again.

I looked up at the board again and started taking notes. I don't know what I was writing until I came back to reality, after snapping away from my train of thought, due to the teacher's end of lecture by closing his book; I looked at my notebook, blinked and read it.

_Mysterious girl..._

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you weren't too disappointed in that? Well~ review and tell me what you all think~ the button is just below, click it~ *leaves home-made baked cookies behind on table* thankies~~ ^ ^

~Fate


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey, I'm back again. Enjoy Chapter 2.

* * *

Things Happen

**By: Fate**

**

* * *

**

I walked out of homeroom like every other day. Everyone talks to me like they know me, but they don't. I feel like everyone talks to me even though I'm not popular. Someone in this school is popular. Popular for evil. I want to get to know her. No one seems to understand any of our situations. She wants friends while I don't.

I neared my sister as she was talking to her friends. I'm not anything like my sister, she's more, how do I say this, outgoing and everything that I'm not. "Sis, are you going home soon?" I placed my hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Hm?" Sis turned my way, giving me a sly smile. "Yeah, hold on Fate." I nodded and leaned on the window next to her, waiting. I looked out the window and found her, the one I want to talk to. Nanoha. Takamachi Nanoha. I leaned in closer to the window to get a better look at her. She was walking with everyone twenty feet away from her in all direction. I wish I can take her place.

"Alright, all done here Fate. Let's go home," Sis said as she patted my head. I looked at her surprised when she patted me, which she has never done before. Maybe she knew what I was thinking because she pointed out the window to a certain someone and asked, "Is that what you're staring at?" My eyes widened slightly as I looked away. "I'm right, aren't I?" She gave me a grin.

"Alright, already!" I whispered loudly, pouting slightly. "Can we go home now?"

"Sure, let's."

As we stumbled upon a certain park, memories flashed in my mind.

_"Get away from her!" As I screamed that, two of the guys at the side of the middle guy turned around and faced my direction. "Run!" I yelled for the little girl to get up and run as far away from here as possible. She stumbled to a nearby tree and ran. I charged the two men with my metal in hand. As I hit the guy on my right, the other one grabbed my wrists and pushed me down on the ground. I let out a loud scream and the middle guy covered my mouth with his big hands._

"...ate? Fate?" Alicia shook me a few times and I came back to my senses. "Fate, are you okay? You just stopped walking and blanked out." I saw worried eyes and smiled slightly, shaking my head.

"I'm fine," I said slowly. "It was nothing, I was just...remembering some things."

"Oh...kay then. If you say so," Alicia started walking again. I nodded slightly and walked next to her. I kept looking at the park in the corner of my eye, every now and then, until it was out of sight. The mere image of the park brought me back to that time. I tightened my grip on my bag handle. Memories started coming back again. I shook my head until it went away, but it was still lingering in my mind.

When we walked up the stairs to our front door, I stopped and turned around, trying to find that small girl I have rescued. Though I know that she's doing fine, I just wanted to see her. Maybe we can talk and catch up on some things. Maybe we can become friends, or maybe we can just hang out. I want to know what kind of person she is, and of course after that incident, I wonder how she's hanging on.

She probably wants to see who saved her at that time. She probably wants to thank whoever saved her. Probably. "Hey, Sis?" Alicia hummed and opened the door, walking in. I followed after her and closed the door behind me. "You remember that girl you were pointing at earlier?" She hummed again. "Do you know anything about her?"

"HA!" She turned around and pointed her finger at me accusingly. "I knew it! You _are_ interested in her!" I blinked once then twice.

"Fine, yah caught meh," I said with no emotion. "Now tell me who she is."

"Well, if you say it like that, fine, I'll tell you." Sis walked to the living room, gesturing me to follow her. As we sat down on the couch she cleared her throat and looked at her scuffling feet before staring at me. "It happened long time ago..." She turned her gaze out the window. "Ten years ago actually, on a dark night when there was a full moon..."

~Fate

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it's really short this time. Thank you for leaving a review in the previous chapters. *bows* I hope I can fascinate you next Chapter.

~Fate


End file.
